


abandoned. treat with care

by A_Kvr



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A LOT OF DIALOGUE, Begging, Dirty Talk, Fetish, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Licking, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Praise Kink, Sexual exploration, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, Touching, Verbal Sex, androids can feel temperature, description of healed wounds, it’s quite abrupt bc it’s basically porn, little to no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Kvr/pseuds/A_Kvr
Summary: Filled with deserted buildings, the outskirts of Detroit were believed to be a hiding place for the lost deviants. Jericho leaders decided to rescue them before they got hurt by the hooligans. Simon went to Ralph's house to offer him shelter in Jericho however, Ralph wasn't keen on leaving. Little by little, Simon learned to understand the appeal of Ralph's quiet living.
Relationships: Ralph/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	abandoned. treat with care

**Author's Note:**

> beta read by Thomas_Fooll  
> tack så mycket
> 
> also, thanks to cons for dragging me into DBH world and sticking around during my greedy exploration  
> 

There were not so many abandoned buildings in Detroit downtown. However, there was an abundance of those in the residential areas and the outskirts. Empty houses, parking lots, closed mini-markets, and warehouses, they all looked the same on the outside. Dirty, uninhabited, uninviting. Some houses people called ‘haunted’. “ _It’s as if the walls are screaming_ ,” they said.

Some felt frightened by them, some disgusted, some indifferent. There also were those who knew exactly what was hiding inside, and they destroyed the flimsy shelters for fun or to let out their wrath. Many androids had been damaged, several died, there were even a couple that went missing, seemingly without a trace.

It was Kara who brought this subject up at one of the post-revolution meetings. Even after moving to Canada she still kept in touch with the leaders of Jericho. As well as providing them with the information on the shifts in public opinion, she also tried to better the lives of the androids in her homeland. “They might not even realize how drastically the situation has changed. We can inform them and help those who’d accept our aid.”

Then, she told them about Ralph. She wished she could be the one to visit him, despite the fact it was clearly out of the question. Ralph wasn’t necessarily hostile, but he definitely couldn’t be called a friendly one either. He had all rights to be distrustful and cautious, though.

“I can check on him.” Simon was known as the most grounded and rational member of the whole Jericho leaderboard, it only made sense for him to go.

“Thank you, Simon. And thanks, Kara, I believe it is a very important step for us to make,” Markus nodded. “We’ll have some more volunteers to see about the other places, maybe search urban legends and maps websites to locate potential destinations.”

…..…

When Simon arrived at the spot, it was already dark outside, winter sun setting early. In spite or maybe because of the neon lights of the nearby buildings – a laundromat, a tiny hotel, and an all-night store – the house in question was wrapped in shadows and seemed deadly quiet. Fresh snow highlighted the perimeter of the building. It looked empty, as well. Instantly, Simon went through the possible reasons for that:  
○ Kara might have been wrong about the location – unlikely;  
○ Ralph could have moved somewhere else – possible;  
○ Ralph could have been dead –  
Simon chose to ignore the probability of the latter outcome being true and went inside to look for the guy, to make sure he at least arrived at the right place.

Despite the interior looking somewhat lived-in, even if barely, there was no sign of the android he was after. Or any other android for this matter. Having searched the house inch-by-inch, Simon had found a few flowerpots and lots of rotten books, clothes, furniture, and other items, he couldn’t guess as belonging to the previous human inhabitants or being Ralph’s findings at the nearest scrapyard. Unsurprisingly, there were no personal belongings, and if there were, they weren’t obvious enough, considering no-fingerprints-and-no-scent nature of their kind.

Simon was heading downstairs when the unusually eerie silence made him stop midstep to scan the hall area again. Despite there being nothing new in the data on his HUD, he felt something in the air had changed. He felt someone else’s presence and decided his best call was to call Ralph’s name, which he did in a calm steady manner.

“Who are you? What do you want? How do you know Ralph’s name?” the answer came in a high pitched but quiet voice, a perturbed grimace on Ralph’s face. Moldy-green jumpsuit and a deep-charcoal cloak made his mud-covered skin and dusty moonglow hair shine dimly in the poor light pouring through the broken windows.

“I’m Simon. Kara had mentioned your living conditions,” hearing the familiar name made a difference and, as for now, Ralph started to look more like listening to what Simon had to say, so he continued, “She had also said that you might not be aware of the news.”

“What news? And why didn’t she come herself?” Ralph asked warily, finding the visitor’s friendliness mildly suspicious.

“Kara and Alice have crossed the border, they’re in Canada now, but we still keep in touch,” started Simon, “Since the revolution resulted in freeing the androids from serving humans we’ve become more vulnerable to the non-supporters, that is why my friends and I are trying to aid the ones who haven’t found Jericho yet. Kara suggested we search the abandoned buildings first.”

“Free… and vulnerable. Seems a questionable improvement for Ralph,” he pursed his lips, “Is it any safer in – what did you call it – Jericho?”

“We try to make it so, yes,” confirmed Simon, “Leastwise, it’s location is kept a secret from all humans except for our allies in the police department.”

For a couple of seconds, Ralph’s LED swirled pondering yellow before he spoke, “Ralph’s got your message. He will think about visiting Jericho but isn’t ready to go now. Thank you for the information, Simon.” Having said that, he went to another room not paying any more attention to his unexpected guest, leaving Simon no other choice but to send him a coded message with Jericho’s address and walk away.

…..…

It took Simon several visits to slowly help Ralph feel more comfortable around him. His social skills seemed to be in need of recalibrating and Simon was only happy to assist with that. Promptly, he learned that Ralph’s life while lonely, wasn’t completely uneventful. Each time they met, Ralph told him about the rats he played with in the scrapyard or random hobos he followed to study human survival methods. He didn’t sound like he wasn’t satisfied with his life, which Simon found just a little strange taking into account his living conditions. Nevertheless, he was the one to come back and interrupt Ralph’s routine, even after Jericho leaders had called this task off and assigned volunteers with new locations to explore. New potential deviants to rescue.

Simon, of course, continued to help to make Jericho more suitable to host the growing numbers of arriving androids. For the time being, the place rather resembled crowded university dorms with almost no privacy whatsoever. They needed a bigger place or new buildings to provide their people with homes. And, while this was still an open issue, Simon sometimes felt he needed a rest from all the chaos the revolution had brought into their lives. That, and the fact that he soon became pretty attached to Ralph, made Simon return to the abandoned house time after time.

“You like it here?” Ralph asked him once, although it was hardly a question, “That’s why you keep coming back?”

Simon smiled. He did feel freer here than in Jericho, where he was rarely left alone. It was emotionally exhausting. However, it wasn’t the only reason he continued showing up at Ralph’s doorstep every now and then when he could take some time to himself and flee his duties.

“I do like it here, despite this place being far from somewhere I would call comfortable,” he admitted. “Still, I appreciate the quiet and, well, you.” He wasn’t sure of how to express that, so instead Simon chose to change the topic before Ralph could comment on his statement. “Why do you like it here, Ralph? And does it ever bother you how unkempt this place is?”

Ralph shrugged. They were sitting on a dusty rug in front of the lit fireplace, the flame coloring their skin, making everything in the room look warmer yet duller. “Ralph likes the calmness, too. It’s safe, it’s familiar. No one has come here for a long time. No one to notice the state this place’s in and Ralph doesn’t mind as long as it’s warm and dry inside.”

“Do you mind that I’m here?” as soon as he asked the question Simon felt uncommonly anxious, afraid to hear that he had been unwanted here.

“Not at all. Ralph enjoys it when you’re here with him. Less lonely, good to have someone to talk to.” He was looking down at a stain on his forearm, trying to scratch it away with his fingernails.

“Huh, okay, good to know.” Simon mumbled watching Ralph’s movements, then fixed his voice and said, “You never used the first-aid kit...”

“What makes you think Ralph hasn’t?” Ralph inquired, “And why do you care about it so much, anyway?”

“So you did?” exclaimed Simon, his voice containing more enthusiasm than necessary, “It’s just that I can never tell, you’re always covered in mud and I don’t ever see your skin or… I’m just worried, you’re my friend, Ralph. I simply hope you’re not injured.”

“A friend…” Ralph repeated musingly.

He knew it was stupid, he knew it, but Simon blurted the words out anyway, “Sometimes I want to touch you. Not just to check on you.” His LED was swirling and he could sense Ralph’s confused gaze on him he wasn’t yet ready to meet.

“Oh,” Ralph said, puzzled, “Not sure what exactly you mean by that.”

Without looking up, Simon outstretched his hand, artificial skin retracting in request to interface, “Don’t know if I can explain it yet, but I can show you. Promise, I won’t probe your memory, only show you my thoughts.”

Their first tactile contact being so intimate made Simon gasp at the touch of Ralph’s plastic fingers on his. It took him a moment to focus on the emotions he wanted to share.

_…Simon felt safe and comfortable with him. Ralph was attractive, too, and he thought about the way his hair would look like clean way more than he should have. He wanted to touch it to learn how it would feel between his fingers. He wondered if Ralph would enjoy the feeling... Ralph’s hands and forearms also captivated him and he wasn’t sure if it was general hunger for tactual sensation or if it was for Ralph’s touch specifically but the urge felt stronger than ever when they were together and…_

Face hot and tingly in embarrassing anticipation, Simon dropped Ralph’s hand.

“Ralph understands, he thinks he feels it, too,” Ralph said when the connection ended.

At that Simon finally brought himself to meet Ralph’s eyes. “Really?” He moved a little closer taking Ralph’s hand in his once again, simply holding it, this time. Simon let his thumb wander over Ralph’s knuckles, feeling every tiny crack on the artificial skin.

“How does it feel?” Ralph was looking at him with a serious and slightly sad gaze, as if not certain he could give Simon what he thought he saw Simon desired.

“Coarse-ish but good,” Simon answered, smiling shyly. He shot a brief look at Ralph’s lips. Corners of his mouth slightly quirking up, Ralph gave him an agreeing nod.

Excitement and timidity buzzing in his head, Simon placed his free hand on Ralph’s shoulder pulling him closer and licked a small line across his lower lip. Then, he gave him a proper kiss, soft, and still uncertain. “You’re okay with that?” he asked pulling away.

“Yes,” Ralph’s smile grew wider, “More?” Not waiting for Simon to respond, he covered his lips with his own. Simon moaned into the kiss, glad it didn’t have to end with his weak attempt. He cupped Ralph’s face with both hands this time, curiously caressing the damaged side.

A short squeal came out of Ralph’s mouth when Simon moved his lips to his left cheekbone, tickling the darkened skin with light touches. “S-sorry, should I stop?” asked Simon, worrying he had hurt Ralph by bringing up bad memories.

“Don’t. Stop.” His hands traveled down Simon’s back setting below his waist and squeezing firmly.

Encouraged by the touch on his lower back, Simon hummed and went to sit on top of Ralph’s thighs. “Okay,” he whispered into Ralph’s temple, moving down his face with more kisses. Then he experimentally drew a wet line up the jaw to Ralph’s ear, receiving a mild groan.

“Oh, like that?” With each lick into his exposed side, Ralph shivered and whimpered. “Hell, you sound so sweet,” Simon cursed, amused. “Put your hands on me instead of holding onto my clothes, okay?”

Ralph complied and moved his hands under his jacket and hoodie, gripping onto his hips. Simon hissed at the cool touch, then placed an open kiss onto Ralph’s mouth. It didn’t last long, though, with Ralph turning his head to the right in unvoiced demand for Simon to resume pleasuring his cheek.

Chuckling, Simon obeyed, this time laying his tongue flat on the broken skin, swiping under the dark-blue eye. Ralph was trembling harder. Through the tight grip of his fingers, vibrations went directly to Simon’s lower back. Simon teased him with lighter kisses, getting a needy growl in response. “Okay, okay,” he grinned licking right in the middle of the cut, causing Ralph to shudder, mewl, and pull away just to push back closer half a second later.

“Careful,” Simon said, petting the skin on his neck with one hand, gently brushing through his hair with the other. His tongue dancing soft circles along the slash.

“Please, Simon, please… Do. That. Again.”

Simon breathed out hot air onto the cut before setting a steady pace, moving up and down the healed wound with his tongue keeping the licks as shallow as possible. Until the vibrations on his back went uneven. Until Ralph’s begging morphed into breathless sobbing. Leaving them clutching to each other, while the fire gradually died down in the fireplace.

…..…

They continued fooling around, but usually that didn’t involve so much skin-on-skin contact, with them wearing clothes every time. Then, one day, they decided to take it to a new level. It was consensual from the start, Simon had no intention of making Ralph uncomfortable, although to Simon’s surprise he occurred to be the shyer one. Maybe Ralph seemed a bit sheepish in the beginning but as soon as they had gotten to the juicier part his shame had almost disappeared.

It all started with the bathtub Simon had found casually placed on the floor in the living room near the fireplace. Soon Ralph appeared from the former kitchen, skin squeaky clean, hair almost glowing.

“Where did you get this?” Simon motioned to the tub, closing the distance between them, greedy to brush his fingers through Ralph’s hair, “Hi,” he smiled into his lips. 

Lately, Simon had been finding himself missing Ralph almost constantly, which made him wait for them to meet with doubled eagerness, especially with all the reconstruction projects for Jericho. It would have been just so much more convenient if they had lived closer and Simon hadn’t had to cross the city every time he wanted to spend time with Ralph. Still, he kept postponing bringing the question up in the conversation, not sure if it was fair to ask Ralph to sacrifice his hermit comfort for his needy self.

Right now wasn’t the time to talk about it, not with the delighted titter coming from Ralph’s throat when they broke the kiss. “Found it in one of the backyards, couple of blocks down the street. Thought maybe it’ll help change your mind into liking this place a little more?”

“It’ll take more than that, but I appreciate the gesture,” purred Simon.

“So you’d accept Ralph’s choice to stay here and, maybe, stay here with Ralph, too?”

“Possibly,” Simon was feeling the skin on Ralph’s forearms, and asked, “So where did you find water for the bath?”

“Melted some snow…” Ralph chuckled and corrected himself, “A lot of snow, actually. Soap was in the bathroom upstairs, but there was no way to wash there, no water in those frozen pipes left.”

“You little sorcerer! How am I supposed to take my hands off of you now?” muttered Simon, paying closer attention to a baggy indigo jumper and dark sweatpants Ralph was wearing instead of his usual uniform. He looked cozier than ever and Simon couldn’t help it but drag him into another slightly more exacting kiss.

“How about an experiment? We’ll try things and see what we like. What you like,” Simon grinned to the sight of anticipating expression on Ralph’s face, then continued, “You can always stop me, just say the word”.

“ _Snowdrop_ ,” Ralph suggested.

“ _Snowdrop_ it is,” Simon nodded confirming.

He didn’t have an actual plan on how he wanted to worship Ralph’s lovely body, deciding to go with the flow after undressing him first. Simon was pleased to see no serious damage on his torso apart from a couple of long-healed scratches here and there.

“What are you going to do?” breathed Ralph as soon as Simon got rid of his jumper and t-shirt, feeling a little cooler without the clothes. With a smirk Simon moved his lips down Ralph’s neck before licking a thin line to the shoulder, next, making his way to his chest tracing the collar bone.

Even though sucking didn’t leave any marks on androids’ skin the feeling was still incredible. It didn’t take Simon long to draw desperate sounds from Ralph, who was visibly shaking, “Please stop please stop ple-e-e- “ 

“You don’t mean it.” Simon looked up from licking around Ralph’s navel to the sight of him writhing helplessly on top of an old, probably funky, blanket they had placed on the floor. For once, Simon appreciated androids’ inability to perceive scents the way humans did. 

The interrupted action didn’t seem to change a lot except that Ralph’s moaning became quieter and a tad needier. Simon went for his right lower ribs, contouring each elegant pseudo-bone with his tongue. With a gasp, Ralph arched his back turning onto the side to let Simon explore his skin further. However, Simon wasn’t planning to stop right there. 

“Noo… too much… can’t- please-” Several minutes later, Ralph gathered some courage to use his voice again, hoarse from panting and soundless involuntary laughter caused by Simon playing with his ribcage. Dancing it over with the tips of his fingers and tongue, occasionally sucking on the skin. 

“You quite enjoy whining and begging, don’t you.” chuckled Simon, giving him a brief break before pushing his pants down and slithering lower to put his mouth on his hips and thighs.

“No, Ralph’s not, no, he’s not- “

“Liar,” purred Simon, lightly pinching inner thigh, “Still wanna continue, though?” And with vigorous nods from Ralph, said, “Movin’ on then. You’ll tell me if it’s bad, won’t you?”

“Y-yes-s…”

“And ask me for more if there’s something you like in particular?” Simon teased and was answered by an agreeing moan.

After thoroughly investigating every inch of Ralph’s long legs, paying special tribute to the sensitive skin around his ankles, receiving a couple of semi-involuntary kicks at the attempt to lick his toes and feet, Simon went back up to his face.

“Name one spot you liked best,” he demanded, placing feather-light kisses around Ralph’s mouth. He deliberately avoided moving to his left cheek.

“You know the one,” Ralph let out an unsatisfied grunt, “You’re bypassing it on purpose”.

“You’re right, I know what you want me to do, however, today I want to explore other ways to make you feel good. So? Will you help me?” Simon asked playfully, his hands still on Ralph’s body, caressing smooth skin of his upper abdomen. He encouraged him with several deeper kisses, toying with his tongue, before moving on to sucking under Ralph’s jaw.

“Under the knees,” he finally gave in, yelping at being suddenly flipped to lie on his stomach. 

“Stay still,” Simon gently suggested, “If you can.” He started placing an intricate tracery of kisses and licks onto Ralph’s shoulder blades. Moving down his spine, past his tail bone, circling it a few times, eliciting even more moans and incoherent mumbling from Ralph. He softly bit into Ralph’s right butt cheek before proceeding further to finally reach the back of his kneecaps once again.

It only took a few smears of Simon’s tongue to make Ralph lose his breath, poorly muffled noises out his throat growing louder and more impatient. Simon teased him for a while, touching him greedily and then withdrawing as soon as Ralph would start quivering franticly beneath him.

“Can’t take it… please!”

“What do you want?” asked Simon, tickling Ralph’s overstimulated skin with the tip of his nose. “Shall I make you come?”

“Yes, yes…” Simon dragged his tongue flat from his calf to the knee. “Aaaah, mhn… m-more…” Seconds later, Ralph’s skin started glitching, his body convulsed twice and he whined in relief before going silent.

Smiling, Simon rolled him to the side wrapping his arm around Ralph’s waist. They spent some time calming their systems, after that Ralph gave him a surprisingly cheeky look, initiating another kiss, which pretty soon grew ardent.

“Ralph wants to bite,” he said against Simon’s lips showing his passion by toying with Simon’s tongue, pressing his hands into the small of his back. The attitude so unusually hungry, it made Simon hot inside.

“Bite away then,” Simon offered a bit too quickly.

“No,” Ralph shook his head, “No, want to bite hard. It’s bad. Ralph doesn’t want to hurt you, but you’re so…”

Simon recalled Kara mentioning his anger issues before, but he wasn’t sure that was the case. Their first meeting was the only time Ralph looked and behaved somewhat defensively, it was difficult to imagine him being aggressive or violent now. “It won’t hurt anyway, you know that.” Ralph looked away. Simon touched his chin turning his face back, “But I have a better idea.”

With that, he unbuttoned his pants pushing them down to his knees revealing his injured leg. Covered in blue lightning-like scars, it was slightly similar to the mark on Ralph’s face. The color no longer thirium-bright, instead darkened and a bit ashy from the cauterization.

“See, I’m not all that perfect, either, uuhm-” 

Ralph dug his fingers into the flesh around the wound, fascination fighting with concern on his face, LED blinking red.

Looking down, Simon drew a sharp breath and, closing his eyes, leaned into the touch. He might not have been able to feel pain in a way humans did, but it was still possible to gain a sensually-emotional response to the stimuli. Thanks to the deviancy, his body had become more perceptive, therefore, vulnerable, which both terrified him and made him wonder how much he would actually be able to feel. One time, Ralph had interfaced with him while orgasming, which had sent sparks to his core. They still had yet to figure out how to make Simon experience it firsthand. 

“Still want to bite me?” Simon asked, voice unsteady. His eyes fluttered open to see a curious, glazed with lust look on Ralph’s face.

“Maybe. Would you like that?”

“I don’t know.” Simon felt an unknown jitter building up in his body, almost electric anticipation on the surface of his skin.

“Humans did that to you?” Asked Ralph skimming the burned plastic with the tips of his fingers.

“We broke into the broadcasting center, it was illegal, they had all the right to stop us.”

“Not like that, no. You didn’t deserve that,” one hand still on Simon’s leg, Ralph cupped his cheek with the other, “You’re always so good to Ralph, you’re caring,” he kissed the corner of Simon’s mouth, “Altruistic”, briefly brushed his lips over Simon’s, “You do everything you can to help androids. You’re amazing…”

Each word followed by a gentle touch made Simon gasp. He closed his eyes focusing on the sound of Ralph’s voice sending waves into his body. “You deserve so much.” To that Simon moaned quietly. 

“Yes, baby, you’re so worth to be around.”

Simon’s skin almost melted under the warm circles Ralph’s cherishingly painted on him with his palms. Catching Ralph’s breath with a sharp inhale, Simon let their tongues slither against each other before sneaking to lick a line from his cheek to ear.

Ralph shivered and stopped him with a small laugh, “No, Simon, let Ralph do this for you now.” He moved closer, pushing their bodies against one another feeling patches of skin disappear providing them with deeper sensations.

He closed his eyes again to sharpen his other senses. The combination of words and all the tactual sensations combined made Simon groan. Ralph’s warm body pressed into his. His hand behind Simon’s head, pulling at his hair slightly to stop his attempts to lick Ralph. Chill air around them, contrasting with their heated shallow breaths sent his head spinning and he was glad they were already on the floor, so he didn’t have to worry about falling.

The only things to pierce this blissful haze in Simon’s head were light random pinches of Ralph’s fingers and lips everywhere he could reach soothed by the murmurs, “You are so lovely, Simon... So good.” It made Simon lost track of time. Finally, he was able to stop all the thinking, dissolving in the moment, no longer worrying about future plans.

When all the mist started to gradually wear off, he felt boneless, almost ready to fall asleep. Ralph was lying next to him, lazily playing with Simon’s hair and watching the sparks jumping around in the pile of half-burnt wood boards in the fireplace.

Inside, the house was quiet, sounds of the crackling fire and subtle noise of cars and wind outside accompanied their modest almost non-existing breathing. Peaceful, the state Simon rarely found himself in, now he seemed to learn the secret of finding it.

**Author's Note:**

> it's not my main ship in the fandom however, i couldn't leave Ralph sad and lonely and unhappy. plus Markus/Simon isn't really my thing, so let me fantasize a little


End file.
